The Crystal Diner
by Camfield
Summary: Mysterious disappearances, mechs coming up dead? The only thing Jazz really knows is that that waitress is smoking hot.


Universe: AU G1

Characters: Prowl/Jazz, Streetwise

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Femmeslash

Inspiration -  
. /tumblr_m72nqkKXL81r1whbzo1_

* * *

Jazz was tired. She'd spent a long day tracing one lead after another and hadn't found anything that he could use in her investigation. There was a little dive, not too far from where she was, that had been recommended and Jazz figured that there wasn't anything else she could do tonight.

The road was well traveled, but the sign that denoted a restaurant up ahead was crisp and new looking, with a fresh coat of paint and a happy depiction of mecha at a table. Smiling and drinking from their purple colored cubes as they pointed at the small building.

A bell tinkled when Jazz entered, and nearly immediately she was greeted by a slim, black and white femme. She had an elegant red chevron on her helm and Jazz noticed that she was a byke, fairly similar to her own alt mode, the rose tinted windshield rising out of her chest to end just under her chin. Her headlights glinting as they caught the light and she had winglets attached to her back that moved gently back and forth as she stood in front of Jazz. Amber optics, sharp and intelligent behind rimless glasses and a tray with food on it in her left hand, sweet smelling steam rising from the energon chips.

"Just one miss?"

The question startled Jazz out of her staring and she gave a lopsided grin, nodding. Following the waitress to a seat at the counter and thanking her when a menu was left for her perusal.

Still, her optics kept sliding back over to the waitress, watching the white plating shift and resettle, over the red arrow placed low on her pelvic...

No, not what she was here for. Jazz shook her helm, resettling her thought processes back to her investigation. Running through the profiles of the victims again, even though she already knew them back to front, to try to catch something she might have missed before, something that would help her connect them to each other.

Nothing. She vented a little more loudly then she meant to, jumping when a light laugh sounded to her side.

"You sound like you need a pick me up." The waitress was leaning against the counter, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. "Or maybe a friendly audial, and I serve both here."

Jazz fumbled, dropping her menu on the floor in her surprise. "Oh! Ah-"

The byke bent to pick up the menu, giving Jazz a beautiful view of those pointed winglets as they adjusted, keeping the femme balanced and flaring wide as she stood back up, the menu once again held out to Jazz. "Thank yah. Sorry 'bout droppin' it, er..." She looked at the femme apologetically as she took it back.

"Prowl."

"Prowl, sorry for droppin' it." Primus. Jazz almost couldn't believe it was her talking, the mess that was coming out of her mouth. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been this flustered, or even the last time she'd had cause to BE this flustered. The smile on the other femme's face was light, just an upturning of one corner of her mouth. "Don't worry about it miss. Have you decided what you'd like?"

With a start, Jazz looked at her, mouth open wide. The smirk on Prowl's face growing a little bigger by the klick. "Uhm, how 'bout some jellied mini cubes, chips and a frothed cup of midgrade?"

"Are you asking me, or are you telling me?"

The playful banter finally pushed Jazz to get ahold of herself, the menu handed back firmly as she gave a broad smile. "Ah'm tellin' yah."

Prowl offlined one optic in a wink before taking the menu and walking back behind the counter, keying Jazz's order into the register and giving her a lovely view of that curvy black aft swaying from side to side.

* * *

It wasn't long before Prowl had dropped off Jazz's meal with another wink, moving off to serve a group that had just come in.

Jazz ate her meal, savoring the flavor of the thick jelly, the sweet, crispness of the chips, and drowning it all with the perfectly frothed midgrade. She'd had better, but the fullness of the flavors and friendly attitude of Prowl made this a place she resolved to come back to as much as she was able.

"Aw, I'm sorry sugar, I musta forgot my credit chip at home. I promise I can pay next time, an' I'm a real honest mech. Ain't I an honest mech fellas?"

Jazz looked around, seeing the group that had come in after her all standing at the register. It was clear that three of the four had already paid, their credit chips glowing blue in their slots, but the fourth had an empty slot and a smug look on his face.

The group around him nodded, all grins and sly glances towards the femme. "It's true yeah! He's a _real_ honest bot."

"Ain't gonna fine no one more honest!"

"As pure as a sparkling, he is!"

Prowl smiled, her optic shutters coming down to cover half of the brilliant amber. "I have a better idea. How about you follow me into the back room," she looked him up, then down, "and tell your posse to go home without you. Sound good?"

Jazz's energon pump failed, disappointment rising thick in her mouth. Quickly squashing it and standing, hurrying over to the register and pressing her own credit chip to the machine. Not meeting anyone's optics as she fled the restaurant, leaving with a blue glow that followed her out into the night.

The one mech gave a grin and turned, high fiving the three other mechs before waving and following Prowl as she walked toward the back room. His friends laughing and joking amongst themselves as they walked out and transformed to alt mode, zooming away into the night. Jazz watching them as they sped past her, optics firmly turned away from the little diner.

* * *

Jazz stood in front of Streetwise's desk, the other mech's fingers steepled in front of his face. "I don't know what to say Jazz, you were brought here because Polyhex said you were the best. We don't know anything else than we've given you, because that is it. We don't HAVE anything else. We don't even know if these 'incidents'" He used air quotes, "are even related."

Streetwise snorted, a sharp ex-vent coupled with the buzz his vocalizer, "Though I will say that I have no doubts that it's the same mech doing this, officially there isn't the evidence to connect them. You know as well as I that whatever this is, it isn't coincidence."

She nodded, optics on the new data file she'd been handed. Absently scrolling the information up until it reached the top, a picture of a cocky young mech smiling out at her. He seemed familiar, and that bothered Jazz. She hadn't been out and social, since really she was here for work, so that she remembered this mech meant that she'd seen him recently.

Going through her memory recall she went back through her recent outings. Each one coming back negative, no matches found one orn, two, three orns back. The fourth had nothing, but finally on the fifth orn back she pulled up a match.

Her mouth was open, jaw dropped as she scanned again, just to be sure.

"Ah saw him!" Jazz re-read the file, highlighting the date, the location... It all fit. "Ah was there! That night!"

Streetwise leaned forward, "Why? Where? Anything you have is important!"

She tightened her grip on the pad, the edges cracking under the pressure. "It was a little diner, th' Crystal Diner. Ah was there, eating, an' he an' a group came in after meh." There was a moment where she had to turn her thoughts forcefully from the sleek byke, to compose herself before she spoke again. "But he didn't leave wit' 'em. Th' waitress, Prowl, she..."

Streetwise looked at her expectantly, his interest plain. "She what Jazz?"

Jazz kept her gaze on the picture of the offline mech. "She, ah, took him into the back room."

The expression fell, Streetwise leaning back, a rueful look coming over his face. "Yeah, I got you. Nothing related to business took place back there." He rubbed his helm, optics offlining for a klick. "Well, I don't think that there is anything else we can do right now. You might as well get out of here for the cycle. Doesn't seem like we have anything for you to do right now anyway."

The black and white femme nodded, her visor flashing as she walked out. Streetwise didn't have anything for her, but that didn't mean she couldn't chat up the mech's three friends…

and pay another visit to the diner.

* * *

Dead ends. All of them. None of the other mechs had seen their friend since they'd left the diner that night, though one offered up a com that he'd gotten, hesitantly databursting it over to Jazz, a brilliant energon blush on his faceplates. Managing to tell her that it had only been a joke, a bet, that had gotten the now offlined mech to do that in the first place. None of them had ever expected the pretty waitress to respond like that.

She'd thanked him, watching him walk off with a strange feeling in her tank before opening the com.

_"-sure you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well don't worry, you'll get everything you deserve, and nothing less."_

There was shuffling noises and Jazz recognized the sound of an interface panel snikking open, a groan coming from the mech it was attached to.

_"Yeah, just like that. Come on baby, don't tease..."_

Wet noises came over the com and Jazz shut it off in mortification, a hand coming up to press over her visor. It figured that the idiot would have sent his friends proof, since it had been a bet. "Fraggin' idiot mechs. Thinkin' more wit' their spikes then their processors."

Shunting the com into her 'to be deleted' folder, she picked herself up off the bench she'd been sitting at and moved back out to the road, transforming and pulling out into the light traffic. Heading towards the Crystal Diner, hoping that she wouldn't lose it when she talked with Prowl. Talking herself up the entire trip, bolstering her confidence, because now the klick she looked at Prowl she knew that she'd recall those wet noises.

Pulling up and transforming, brushing herself off a little self-consciously before striding inside, the little bell again tinkling as the door knocked it aside.

It was crowded, and that knocked Jazz off completely. Whatever she'd planned to say was drowned out by the raucous noise that assaulted her sensitive audial sensors. She flinched, turning them down until it was tolerable, almost missing Prowl's greeting.

"Nice to see you back so soon!" Optics brightened as she flicked them behind Jazz. "Don't you have anyone to keep your pretty little self company?"

Jazz shook her head, a slight energon blush rising over her faceplates. Glad her optics were hidden behind her visor, watching the movement's of Prowl's lips as they moved, glistening with just a hint of oral lubricant. "Sorry, jus' little ol' meh."

A laugh and Jazz was beckoned over to the counter again, a menu slid in front of her. "That's a shame. Someone so beautiful shouldn't be all alone."

With that, Prowl was gone, leaving a gaping Jazz behind.

There was an art to keeping everyone happy, but Prowl seemed to have it. Jazz watched as she moved gracefully from patron to patron, chatting with each, delivering orders and making people smile. Her wings never seemed to be in the way, not even when Jazz was sure she was going to hit someone with them.

She sat munching on her chips, watching the small diner empty out. As each one swiped their credit chip across the register, the light going blue and then each of them waved, offering a goodbye before heading out. She noticed that most of the diners at least recognized each other, and gave out cursory nods and grins accordingly. Everything pointed to a small knit community, and hopefully that would help her find someone who'd seen the offline mech last.

When finally she was the last one there, she stood, making her way to the register and clearing her purchase. Lingering, stretching her arms over her helm, a full body arch that separated her armor plates before a shake allowed them to resettle over her protoform.

"Is that an offer?"

Jazz whipped around to see Prowl leaning against the counter. Her ankle joints crossed, one elbow bracing her weight, and she was giving Jazz a sultry look over the top of her glasses. Her winglets were fluttering slowly, a gentle wave as she waited for an answer.

It took Jazz a few klicks to fully process what Prowl was asking. Full understanding hitting like a rock, and Jazz had to consciously not let her surprise become visible. "Why, are yah open f'offers?"

Prowl pushed off the counter and moved over, reaching out to trail fingertips over the seam of Jazz's visor. Curling it around the back of her helm and caressing sensitive audial horns with the barest of touches. "Why turn down pleasure? Surely a lovely femme like yourself gets plenty of offers..."

A hum. "Nah. Ah don't tend ta let people get close enough ta ask, usually." She ignored the memory recall that kept trying to play, remembered moans echoing in her processor. Wrapping her arms around Prowl's waist, letting them cross at the wrist, her fingers dangling down to brush the smooth black of the other femme's aft.

"Am I an exception then? Or an experiment perhaps?" The light touches were maddening against her horns and Jazz leaned into the touch. "Ah'm not sure. Is there one yah'd prefer over th' other?"

Shiny wet lips moved closer, a gentle press of metal against metal. "So long as I can have you in my berth tonight, you can call me whatever you'd like."

Jazz broke away, venting. She'd gotten down and dirty for the job before, and she certainly wasn't a stranger to interfacing either frametype, but this seemed... she wasn't even sure how to assign this feeling. It was almost uncomfortable, not really a feeling she was used to, and Prowl picked up on it. Immediately pulling back so that she wasn't in contact anymore, Jazz's hands the only thing keeping her within personal space. "You aren't sure, second thoughts perhaps?" The gaze on Jazz was steady. "I prefer my partners to want the encounter as much as I do."

"Ah do!" It leapt from Jazz's mouth before she could even process the response. "Ah, suppose Ahm jus' not much of a one night stand kind of femme." Her visor reflecting and enhancing the light from her optics, making it bright with her arousal. "Ah don' want ta make yah uncomfortable either."

Prowl laughed, a pleasant, low sound, and walked digits up over Jazz's slightly curved chest armor. Up until she could trace them over lips and nasal sensor, touch feather light. "I can't promise you anything, we've only just met after all, but I wouldn't be opposed to trying something out with you. If that is what you're after."

Inside her processor, Jazz berated and congratulated herself all at once. She _hadn't _come here looking for anything but a little information, and had been willing to bet her frame to get it. She didn't know what it was about Prowl that shot all her training to the Pit, but she was done with it. "How about yah take meh f' a test drive first an' let later come later."

The low purr of an engine rumbled against her as Prowl pushed in for a kiss. Disengaging far too soon for Jazz's liking and taking her hand, pulling Jazz out of the restaurant and giving one final lick to her bottom lip before transforming. Revving her small but powerful engine hard, front wheel turned towards Jazz. "Come on then."

Jazz spared a second to wonder why Prowl hadn't just taken them into the back room before she transformed as well, her own sleek byke alt not much bigger then Prowl's. Circling around the other black and white just once before wheels spun and Prowl tore off down the road, Jazz laughingly following close behind.

They wove through the few mecha that were still out, dancing over the road and laughing, bumping into each other gently as Prowl led the way. The byke pulling into a small housing complex and unfolding into root mode, Jazz following suit and finding herself pulled up and pinned to the door. A hot mouth settling against her own, lips sliding with just enough pressure to make Jazz _want_. Her glossa slipping out and pressing against the seam of Prowl's lips first, a hiccup in her engine as it was met and caressed. Arms winding themselves around her waist, Pressing them closer together, their headlights scraping over each other's, each bit of contact sending an arc of electricity that shimmered between them.

"Can't even make it inside Prowl? He must either be a heck of a lay or a not-worth-a-berther!"

Prowl broke the kiss with a wet pop, turning so that the mech behind her could see a thoroughly kissed Jazz. His vents hitching as he caught sight of her panting, visor bright and lips shining with oral lubricant.

"Primus Prowl, where'd you find this looker!" The mech looked her over appreciatively, making Jazz squirm a little where she was pressed against the wall. "I don't suppose you're interested in making it a triad…"

It was Jazz who spoke up, pulling the other byke to her side. "Not a chance mech." She leaned over, blocking Prowl from view, herding her to the door. Waiting while she keyed in the code, one optic trained on the mech still standing behind them, following Prowl in with a dismissive turn of her helm. Her engine growling, frame thrumming with energy as she entered Prowl's apartment. Barely waiting until the door was shut before pulling the other femme over to the couch and down onto her lap. Thumbs tracing her headlights, loving the shudders she got when she found just the right amount of pressure. Prowl's glasses askew; both of them venting heavily into kisses that sent pleasure zinging through Jazz's circuits.

"The berth?" Prowl managed to push Jazz back, holding her just out of reach with pressure to her shoulders. Jazz retaliating by scraping her fingers down the white abdominal plating, watching as the armor clamped and released with the movement. Nodding, mouth again finding purchase on Prowl's neck cables and nibbling on the main Energon line, her glossa laving over the spot a klick later. Letting Prowl pull her up and move towards the berth room, one hand clasped tightly to the other femme's. Pushing her gently to the berth and climbing on top, settling between her legs, Prowl letting her knee joints splay wide, baring her panel for Jazz to see.

"Your name, Pretty? Or do you prefer that I scream out 'miss' instead."

Jazz's Energon boiled hot in her lines, the thought of Prowl calling her name in overload much more enticing than it had any right to be. "Jazz, mah name is Jazz."

Prowl's optics lit up and she pulled Jazz over her. "Jazz. A perfect name for such a beguiling femme."

A hand stroked over Prowl's panel and she retracted it, baring her valve to Jazz. Humming with pleasure as slender digits stroked along the housing, just barely dipping in before they moved across metal to stroke the wires and cables that connected leg to pelvic plate.

"Tease."

"We're jus' gettin' started babe, Ah don't plan t' let yah get any recharge tonight." Jazz placed her hands on Prowl's knee joints and clicked her own panel open, the heat from their components distorting the atmosphere between them.

Both of their engines purred as their mouths came together again.


End file.
